Alucinaciones
by Bloss Frost
Summary: Tiene 16 años, sus hermanas ya no viven con ella, los vicios la rodean, y era una fumadora profesional. Sin embargo se pone en riesgo a ella y a la ciudad cuando se envuelve en las drogas. ¿Sera que Butch pueda ayudarla a salir adelante? el tiene la intención esta enamorado de ella, peo como ayudarla si ella esta enamorada del hombre que le ha presentado todas las drogas: Ace
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: La nueva vida de Buttercup_**

**Hola! Esta es una historia individual de Buttercup, aunque si se fijan bien notaran que puede estar etrelazaa con otras historias, disfruten la lectura**

* * *

No hay nada mejor que vivir en mi mundo alterno. Una clase aburrida, mis audífonos, evanescence, mezcle bien todo y saldrá una Buttercup perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Utonium, ¿Puede prestar atención a la clase? – Mire al maestro, asentí levemente y comencé a hacer lo que mejor se, fingir que la clase me interesa. Cuando la clase termino Salí al jardín trasero, estaba prácticamente vació, tocaba clase de español y la verdad no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de entrar, saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo trasero. La canción "Prejuicios" de Santaflow comenzó a sonar en mi móvil, y le subí a todo el volumen, el humo de mi cigarrillo se veía bastante denso, la verdad podría decirse que empezaba a "contaminar" el ambiente, si claro, como si un cigarro pudiera hacer eso, aunque tal vez dos si.

Una chica morena y de ojos azules, mi mejor amiga por cierto, se acerco, y extendió la mano hacia mi, yo le di un cigarrillo

-Hola Butter- me dio mientras lo prendía

-Hola Robín- Un saludo, dos cigarrillos y silencio, es por eso que es mi mejor amiga, no tenemos que estar hablando todo el día para entendernos y aunque cada una de nosotras estemos en nuestro mundo de alguna manera estamos conectadas.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo delantero, di una calada más y solté el humo lentamente, sin apurarme a contestar. Tire las colillas y tome el teléfono

-Bueno- dije mientras escuchaba el timbre anunciar que la hora terminaba

-Buttercup- El alcalde, di un pequeño suspiro- Hay un monstruo gigante en el centro de la ciudad ¡Venga a ayudarnos!-

-Voy para allá alcalde- Corrí para encontrar un lugar adecuado para despegar, tosía de vez en cuando, un efecto colateral de fumar es perder la condición física. Encontré la explanada y Salí volando dejando una estela verde a mi paso. Llegue al centro de la ciudad, el monstruo era asqueroso, entre una víbora y una rana, cubierto de una extraña baba azul. Ahogue mis ganas de vomitar y le lance un puñetazo que solo lo hizo tambalearse, mi puño quedo lleno de baba así que opte por las patadas, poco a poco el monstruo se estaba cayendo, pero yo no llevaba ni cinco minutos peleando y ya estaba exhausta. Me quede un rato flotando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, la cosa esa empezó a moverse, así que tome toda la energía que me quedaba y lo desintegre con mis ojos laser.

Volé hacia la escuela de nuevo, y en el camino me encontré con un idiota.

-Vaya, ¿Fue tan difícil acabar con un monstruo tan tonto?- di un bufido de enojo

-¡Lárgate Butch!- el dio una ligera carcajada

-¡Que agresiva! Te hacen falta tus hermanas- No debió haber dicho eso, gire hacia el y le di un puñetazo que lo estrelló en uno de los edificios, y ante de que otra cosa pasara volé lo mas rápido posible hacia la escuela, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, pero el tenia razón me hacen falta mis hermanas, Blossom se fue a New York a estudiar ingeniera Mecatronica y Bubbles se fue a Washington a estudiar como doctora. Me dejaron sola a cargo de esta ciudad de mierda

Me limpie bien las lagrimas y baje a la escuela, en la entrada estaba otra de mis mejores amigas

-Hola Toph- ella sonrió, su fleco era tan largo que alcanzaba a cubrir sus ojos

-Butter, que bueno que te veo, quería decirte algo-

-Claro, dime-

-Va a haber una fiesta hoy en la noche, ¿Quieres ir?- Odio las fiestas, no soy muy social y digamos que la música que ponen no es de mis gustos

-¿Dónde va a ser?- Dije, Toph se aclaro la garganta

-Amm, pues veras, será en el departamento de…Azula- Yo negué con la cabeza, quien sabe que tantas cosas mete Azula a su departamento y no es precisamente de mis personas favoritas.-Por favor Butter, no me dejes sola-

-¿Por qué no vas con Robín?-

-Ella ira al cine con su novio-Yo suspire-Además, Mitch estará ahí- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Mitch? ¿El capitán de Baloncesto?-Dije, aun incrédula. Toph no ignoraba que yo me sentía un poco atraída por el chico

-¿A caso hay otro?- suspire resignada

-Pasa por mi a las 8:00- La nueva vida que me cargo día con día va empeorando.

* * *

**Dejen reviews Plis! diganme que les parecio, para ser el prologo esta corto lo se, pero los capitulos seran mas largos lo prometo. Historia dedicada a Zakuro-Hatsune :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: Un antiguo recuerdo_**

**Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo de esta loca idea que surfio en mi cabecita. Aqui Ace tendra un poco mas de aparicion, espero que les sea suficiente a todas sus fans. Bueno criticas, comentarios,sugerencias todo es bienvenido.**

* * *

No es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esta. El profesor salió a Italia a hacer una investigación especial sobre el queso de la pizza, así que en cuanto Toph pase por mí la casa se quedara sola. Salí de mi habitación, y comencé a baja lentamente las escaleras, mirando las fotografías que alegraban la pared gris. Me detuve cuando vi la más reciente, Éramos Blossom, Bubbles y yo, el profesor había tomado esa foto, Blossom sonreía con un libro en la mano, Bubbles nos abrazaba a ambas y yo hacia una meca graciosa. No pude evitar dejar salir una lágrima, extrañaba mucho a mis hermanas, eran las únicas que me entendían, pero Blossom hecho a perder todo.

* * *

_Había tomado el cigarro de mi mochila, uno de mis compañeros me lo había ofrecido ¿Cómo podía tener uno un mocoso de 14 años? me había negado, pero se las habían ingeniado para meterlo en mi mochila. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen que soy, no me da ni u poco de curiosidad probarlo, es un vicio, y los vicios destruyen al ser humano. Me desharía de aquel infernal objeto antes de que alguien lo viera y armara un escándalo._

_-Buttercup, ¡Baja eso ahora mismo!- mire extrañada a mi hermana, yo había actuado demasiado tarde, y ella ya estaba todo histérica. Quiso arrebatármelo pero afortunadamente soy más veloz que ella._

_-Bloss, no es lo que parece- dije, para intentar calmarla, pero como de costumbre, no me escucho._

_-Es una orden, bájalo ¡Ya!- Sus ojos rosas emanaban ira, siempre creyendo tener la razón en todo, siempre creyéndose perfecta, No puede haber algo mas alejado de la definición de líder. Ella no era mi líder, es mi hermana, no mi jefa, yo decido que hace con MI vida._

_-¡No eres mi madre! ¡No puedes mandarme!- Mi mano sostenía tan fuerte el cigarrillo que no duda que en cualquier momento se redujera a cenizas._

_-¡Buttercup, dame ese cigarro ahora!- y ahí estaba de nuevo, la Blossom siempre perfecta con su voz de mando._

_-Oblígame- Sus ojos se humedecieron, realmente no quería hacerla llorar, pero estaba harta de que me tratara como a una bebe, de que actuara como si fuera mi madre. Nosotros NO tenemos madre, somos un experimento y ella no tiene el derecho de actuar como tal- Eso me imagine- Baje corriendo las escaleras, con ella tras de mi, tome el picaporte de la puerta y la mire de reojo antes de irme- Deja de fingir que eres nuestra madre ¿Quieres? JAMAS podrás ser ni la mitad de una- Salí y cerré la puerta de golpe, mientras emprendía un vuelo a cualquier otro lado. Llegue a las afueras de la ciudad, de pequeña iba ahí cuando necesitaba pensar y romper cosas sin que nadie saliera herido. Me senté en el suelo de concreto, analizando el cigarrillo ¿Por qué Blossom se empeñaba tanto en que se lo diera? ¿Me cree tan tonta como para caer en el juego de los vicios?_

_-Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí- Esa voz, yo conocía esa voz._

_-Ace- dije, apenas en un susurro, el sonrió de medio lado, su banda estaba con el, pero a su vez parecía que no estaban en el mundo, sus ojos estaban rojos y reían por todo._

_-Así que… ¿Quieres aprender a fumar?- El también tenia los ojos rojos, pero desde que tengo memoria, por alguna razón Ace siempre me había inspirado confianza._

_-Quiero deshacerme de el. Tengo solo 14 años, ¿Para que voy a querer fumar?- Dije intentando sonar mas ruda y firme que nunca._

_-Vamos, anímate, no pasara nada malo, ¡Créeme! Además, es bueno para quitar el estrés- dijo dulcemente y tratando lo mas posible de convencerme. Lo mire, me extendía un cigarro ya encendido, lo tome indiferentemente, di una calada pero mi garganta no lo soporto y comencé a toser como loca. Ace me dio algunas instrucciones y cuando menos pensé, el sol ya estaba ocultando se y yo había terminado con mi quinto cigarrillo._

_-Sera mejor que me vaya- dije_

_-¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No quieres intentar con la maría?- negué con la cabeza_

_-Gracias, pero por ahora tengo lo que necesito- dije arrebatándole una cajetilla._

_-Si necesitas algo mas "fuerte" ya sabes donde encontrarme- Dijo arrojándome un encendedor_

_No lo he visto desde entonces, sin embargo mi vicio ha acrecentado._

* * *

El timbre sonó, y baje a toda prisa las escaleras, limpiándome las lagrimas. Toph estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando la abrí. Vestía una camiseta negra con una letra M en color verde fosforescente, el símbolo de nuestra bebida favorita, Monster Energy, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul junto con botas de cuero. Yo por otro lado traía puesta una camiseta negra con un estampado de una guitarra roja y un pantalón de mezclilla de igual color, unos converse verdes y mi cabellera suelta acompañada de una gorra plana del mismo color de mis converse.

-¿Nos vamos?- yo sonreí y ambas nos subimos a su motoneta, una hermosa maquina de color negro con llamaradas verdes, el viaje duro si mucho media hora, pero para mi fue una eternidad. Azula vive en una de las mejores colonias de la ciudad, supuestamente una muy decente y con la mejor de las educaciones, pero yo sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho, en efecto era un mal presentimiento. Llegamos, su apartamento era blanco y de dos pisos, salían luces de distintos colores a través de la puerta, señal de que la fiesta ya había comenzado, pero a decir verdad tenia un aire tenebroso. Entramos, y el olor no era nada agradable, una extraña mezcla de alcohol y humo de tabaco, quería darme media vuelta e irme, pero Toph ya estaba hablando con Zuko, el hermano de Azula y el único motivo por el cual ella estaba en realidad aquí. Salí al patio, la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte, pero había algo peor. Parejas en cada rincón. ¡Wuack! Todas aprovechándose de la supuesta "privacidad" del patio. Me dirigí hasta un rincón detrás de un montón de herramienta de carpintero, donde todavía se aspiraba aire y no amor, para contaminarlo de humo de tabaco. Comencé a fumar, tranquila, mis audífonos puestos y sin que nada mas importara

-Hola Buttercup- Gire mi cabeza y temo que mis ojos se hayan vuelto demasiados grandes al verlo, ¿Cómo es que el me estuviera hablando? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Pensé que ni siquiera estaba enterado de mi existencia.

-Mitch ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije aun sobresaltada, el sonrió.

-Solo te vi algo sola, quería pasar tiempo contigo- Alce una ceja, apenas y me ha visto en la escuela

-Ni siquiera me conoces- solté, siendo ruda, siendo sarcástica, siendo cortante, siendo yo.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse ¿No crees?- Le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse cuando se acerco a mi, lentamente, yo quería retroceder, pero estaba acorralada. Me beso. No tenia idea de que hacer enseguida, era… mi primer beso, aun así le seguí el juego con torpeza, hasta que oí aplausos en seco. Mitch se separo de mi, lo seguí con la mirada, se dirigía con Azula, quien dirigía la ola de aplausos y sostenía una cámara.

-Mitch cumplió con la apuesta- se oyó gritar a alguien desde atrás.

-¿En verdad creíste que una persona como el se fijaría en ti?-Dijo Azula- ¡Ja! Pobre Buttercup

-¿Pobre Buttercup? ¡Pobre de mi!- Grito Mitch- ¡La idiota ni siquiera sabe besar!- Comencé a sentir que mis ojos se humedecieron, pero no les daría el gusto de verme llorar. Sal disparada de ahí y comencé a volar hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hace os años que no me sentía tan mal como para ir ahí.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGG!- Grite, con todas mis fuerzas, soltando lagrimas como nunca, con todo mi dolor, ¿Por qué permití que se burlaran de mi? ¿Por qué he sido tan torpe? Me senté y abrace mis rodillas con los ojos cerrados. Después de un rato sentí como alguien se sentaba junto a mí y me rodeaba con un brazo. Alce mis ojos hacia el y al verlo lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-No llores, te ves más bonita cuando ríes y destruyes- dijo el, lo mire de nuevo, traía una lata en la mano y se la arrebate

-Tú no entiendes Ace, se burlaron de mí, se burlaron cruelmente- dije después de dale un gran sorbo a tan…extraña bebida.

-Créeme cariño, se exactamente como te sientes, pero no creas en el antiguo mito de que en el alcohol se ahogaran tus penas- Dijo mientras se terminaba todo el contenido de la lata- tu necesitas algo un poco mas…fuerte- me separe de el, con un poco de miedo, aunque siempre he tenido mucha confianza en el, me dio una capsula azul brillante, yo no tenia idea de que era y noto mi rostro confundido- Tómalo como un regalo- dijo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba sola. Puse la capsula en mi boca y tome la lata que el había arrojado, aun le quedaban algunas gotas. Me tome la capsula con ayuda del poco alcohol que le quedaba…

* * *

**Una disculpa, el capitulo es algo corto, fueron tres paginas en word, asi que quisiera saber, para ustedes lectoras ¿Cuantas paginas debe tener un capitulo en word para considerarse largo? Prometo hacerlos mas largos cada vez. ¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
